


Aching Heart

by katikat



Category: The Princess Is Back, 御姐归来 | Royal Sister Returns (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Missing scene from the series finale. It's Yi Kun's wedding day but for Kai Xin, it's a bit too much... (Unbeta'd)





	Aching Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Names, their spelling etc., taken from My Drama’s site.

The house’s going crazy amidst the wedding preparations - in just a few short hours he’s going to be a married man, he still can’t believe it! - Yi Kun can’t help but notice, though, that his little brother, Kai Xin, set himself apart. Already in his suit he stands in the open doorway leading out onto the terrace, staring out across the lush garden, seemingly lost in thought.

Walking up to him, Yi Kun touches Kai Xin’s left shoulder and asks, “You okay?”

Kai Xin startles a little. But when he turns his head towards his brother and looks up at him, he smiles. “Honestly?” he says softly, letting his eyes roam across the organized chaos in the living room. “Not really, no.”

Yi Kun squeezes his shoulder in comfort. He wasted so many years during which he could’ve had this, a  _real_ relationship with his brother, when he could’ve had someone he could rely on in Kai Xin. So now, now he’s determined to make up for all that lost time and be there for his little brother.

“I’m sorry,” Yi Kun says softly and he means it. He’s glad that his brother will be at his wedding but he’s aware how hard that must be for him. Hu Na’s death - on their wedding day, too! - and Ai Mi Er’s return to America broke Kai Xin’s heart. It won’t heal for a long time yet, Yi Kun knows.

But Kai Xin’s smile is soft and full of warmth as he reaches up to pat Yi Kun’s hand, still resting on his shoulder. “Not your fault, brother. I’m  _honestly_ happy for you and Qing Qing. You deserve all” –he waves a hand around the room– “ _this_. You deserve a big wedding and a long and happy life together. And I’m glad I’ll be there to see it but…” His voice trails off.

Yi Kun smiles a little sadly. “It’s a little too much?”  _Too painful a reminder_. He doesn’t say that aloud, though. There’s no need. These days, he and Kai Xin understand each other without words.

“ _Yeah_ …”

* * *

Yi Kun remembers this quiet moment when he and Qing Qing exchange their wedding vows, finally becoming husband and wife, and he turns towards the wedding guests, just a handful of them seated on sheet-covered folding chairs, bathed in warm sunlight, and he sees that Kai Xin’s chair is empty. His brother’s gone.

And when Yi Kun looks quickly around, he spots Kai Xin in the distance, walking away slowly with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders a little slumped, and the corner of Yi Kun’s heart that’s not full of joy and love for Qing Qing aches for his brother. He wishes he could somehow fix it all for him, make it all better.

But he can’t. 

_Kai Xin…_


End file.
